The Possibilities are endless
by Mini Saturn Jess
Summary: Finally, we are up to the birth of Erin. But what is Minako hiding? Raye's chibi scouts are in the story.
1. Hotaru

Authors note: This does not go along with the current story. I felt like doing a chapter each on the Original scouts, pertaining to the birth of the younger generation. I hope you can understand that I decided to make my own characters to add some of my own originality. I love the Angels Raye's scouts to death! I don't really have a favorite from hers; it's kinda hard to choose. I have read Angel Raye's story about the Orphans and I enjoy them. But these kids in my story have nothing to do with the Orphans. I hope I don't confuse you.

Chapter One: Hotaru's Feelings

Hotaru and Anthony had been told they couldn't have any more children. Ami had told her that if she were to have another birth there would be no chance in Hotaru surviving. It was impossible with her condition. She was too weak and too frail to give birth again. Hotaru helped deliver the children in the Palace's hospital.

She remembered when Makoto gave birth to her second child Chloe. Daisy was five years old and waited anxiously out in the hall with Princess Serenity. She was a bouncy little thing, waiting for Makoto to give birth. When she had finally given birth Makoto's eyes lit up with such amazement as she got to hold Chloe in her arms. When Daisy was born she screamed and screamed for weeks on end. Chloe, though, would just sit there and stare at you.

Hotaru wanted to take Chloe home with her and keep her as her own, but it was imposable as she was born with Jupiter's' blood. Hotaru cried when Makoto was finally able to go home. She wanted so bad to have a child again and to be able to hold her as Makoto did.

When Annika was three years old she became a big sister to little Julia Hino. Annika kicked and screamed when they brought Rei into the room to deliver the baby. Hotaru had to help Yuuichiro keep Annika calm while Ami helped birth Julia. When Ami said Annika could come back, Annika quite crying and ran to her mother and jumped up on the bed where she was holding little Julia. Rei told her she had to be gentle. Annika was very gently, she softly petted Julia's hand.

Hotaru knew that Madelyn would never get the same thing. She wouldn't be able to be a big sister. She wouldn't have an extra buddy to hang out with. Hotaru had to excuse herself from the room. She went to a bathroom stall and hid in one of the stalls as she began to cry.

As though, on instinct, Ami walked in. She knocked on the stall, which Hotaru was in. Hotaru tried ignoring her friend.

"Hotaru open up. I know you're in there." Ami said.

Hotaru opened the door and looked up at Ami.

"Sweetie I understand you long for a daughter but you know you can't. Setsuna has even said that you will die." Ami explained letting Hotaru lean on her for support.

"Isn't there a way? Anyway? Please? I just would like another daughter. One to play with my Madelyn." Hotaru sobbed.

"No I'm afraid not." Setsuna said walking into view of Hotaru and Ami.

"---Setsuna-Mama please." Hotaru begged. "Please."

Setsuna's eyes filled with sorrow and pain. Hotaru hadn't called her mama since she was a little girl. It shocked her to hear her say that. But Setsuna couldn't solve this problem. Hotaru had to have her tubes tide after she had Madelyn. This was to insure her a better life.

"No sweetie. There is no way possible." Setsuna said almost in a whisper. She then left before she started to cry. Hotaru fell into Ami's arms. She felt sick and extremely disappointed in herself that she could not give birth to any more children.

Hotaru couldn't come to any more deliveries; Ami's orders. Setsuna was the last one to give birth. Michiru, Haruka, Minako, and Ami had not had their second children.

One year later….

Hotaru and Anthony were out on the balcony. Hotaru had Madelyn in her arms. Hotaru had accepted the fact that there would be no second child. And there wouldn't be that little sister that would follow Madelyn around wanting to be just like her.

Anthony slid his hand through Hotaru's hair. She leaned into Anthony's arms with Madelyn. She closed her eyes; still wishing she could have a child.

"Lets get Madelyn inside. I don't want her to catch a cold." Anthony said, concerned for his sleeping daughter. Hotaru nodded. The three were going inside when a blinding light lit up the area. Madelyn awoke immediately and stared up at the light.

"What the—" was all Anthony could get out before the family was blown into the house. The blinding lit dimmed a little and they could see a women and a baby. Hotaru and Anthony looked at the women puzzled.

"I have came to give you your child." The women said.

"But—I don't have any children." Hotaru tried explaining.

"Of course you have a child, you just can't bare the child." The woman explained again.

"Noo.. I think you have the wrong house.." Hotaru said.

The women tilted her head. "Then you do not want the child?"

"No no no. I do. I really do." Hotaru said ecstatic.

Anthony held out his hands to take the little girl in to his arms. He was afraid Hotaru would jeopardize the chance for them to have a child. The women laid the girl gently in his arms.

"Now take good care of her. She is a Saturn and will always be." The woman began to go for the exit.

"Wait!" Hotaru yelled out. The woman stopped and turned to Hotaru.

"Who are you?" Hotaru questioned.

"Oh, you know Hotaru." The woman was leaving as she called out. "You're my little dragonfly and you always will be." She disappeared in a blinding light again.

"Momma!" Hotaru cried out. "Thank you Mamma." Hotaru went back to her new child. She picked up Madelyn and she gently leaned over and kissed the top of her nose.

"What we gonna name her momma? And are we gonna keep her?" Madelyn asked.

Anthony laughed.

"Of course sweetie. We are going to keep her. She's your little sister." Hotaru replied.

Madelyn squealed in delight. "Still though, what's her name gonna be momma?"

Hotaru hadn't thought of a name for a baby. She hadn't been expecting one and because of that it had slipped her mind.

"What would you want her name to be?" Anthony asked his daughter, Madelyn.

Hotaru looked at Anthony flabbergasted. Her mouth dropped opened but there was nothing she could say.

"Emily." Madelyn declared.

Hotaru thought for a moment. Emily wasn't a bad name. She agreed with Madelyn.

Authors Note: If you'd like more stories with the children being younger, you'll have to ask. Have a good day. My current story with the Saturn's will be updated tomorrow. : )

Next chapter will be about the Pluto's decision.


	2. Setsuna's heartache

Chapter Two: Setsuna heartache

Setsuna paced back and forth in the living room of the Pluto Chambers. Her five-year-old daughter, Maggie, and her husband watched uneasily at this. Gary had already tried comforting her, but she wouldn't let him. Maggie climbed up in her daddy's lap and made herself comfortable. As time went by Maggie eventually fell asleep. Setsuna by this time was in the kitchen cooking like mad.

Gary put Maggie to bed and then went into the kitchen where he forces Setsuna to come into the living room and sit down with him. Setsuna breaks into tears. Gary rubs her head to comfort her. They had already talked about what Setsuna wanted to do, but that would put Sailor Pluto in a deep time warp and she would not be able to see Maggie turn six years old.

Setsuna wanted to go back in time and make it where the young child that was growing inside her never happen. She couldn't stand the fact that she was going to put another child through what Maggie had gone through.

When Maggie was three years old, both her and Gary had to go away for sometime. Maggie screamed and cried and told her parents she hated them. Setsuna couldn't stay home, because of her duty as the 'Guardian of time.' She placed Maggie at the Kino's house. Setsuna watched her daughter from the time gate the whole time. She kicked and screamed every single night, she wouldn't touch her food, and she even had the temper to hurt one of the younger children at a dinner. Hope and Faith had just started to learn how to walk. Maggie had gone over and pushed Hope down and then climbed on top of her and started screaming at her. Setsuna didn't want the child inside her to grow up the same way. Though, Maggie had started to understand her mother's work, Setsuna wasn't ready to put up with the heart ache once again

She hadn't told Maggie that she was pregnant She was too afraid to tell her.

"Setsuna sweetie…" Gary began when the doorbell rung. He got up to answer it. It was Michiru and Haruka. He greeted them with a solemn face. They went to the living room where Setsuna sat on the couch.

"Setsuna, Michiru's been keeping an eye on you through out this whole day. It was Queen Serenity's orders. We understand you are having trouble with accepting your pregnancy." Haruka began.

Setsuna nodded. "I'm thinking about going back in time and causing a disruption in the time line so she won't be born." Setsuna explained. "I don't want her to feel abandoned. I don't know if she will accept the fact that for most of her life she will not have a mother."

"Setsuna if you go back in time you will cause more pain. Your daughter Maggie may change. She may not be the sweet girl we know her as. She may become full of hate and destruction. I know this may be hard for you to hear, but this may be come of Maggie if you do not think of the consequences." Michiru explained thoughtfully.

"—But.." Setsuna began but Haruka put her fingers over Setsuna's lips.

"We want you to promise us and to BOTH of your daughters that you will not let this be. The little one inside you will be okay. If you'd like Michiru and I can watch her when you are gone, if she does not want to go with her older sister." Haruka decided.

Michiru looked at Haruka shocked. She didn't know she was signing up to a babysitting job. But then again they had to do all they could to get Setsuna to agree.

Setsuna looked away from the both of them. She was making her promise to both of her daughters, which would mean she'd have to give birth to the child. She tried to convince herself that she could do it again.

"Alright, I'll go through the birth." Setsuna complied.

"Thank you Setsuna." Haruka said.

"I have a question for you two." Setsuna stated.

"What?" Michiru asked.

"Are you two going to adopt anymore children?" Setsuna inquired.

Haruka looked at the black haired women. The two of them had thought about it and they had decided; but they were not up for discussing it with Setsuna.

"We are going to go now. Hope and Faith were just being severed by Ves when we left." The blonde haired girl said and she turned away with Michiru and left the quarters.

Five months later………

Setsuna was in the Palace Hospital. Everyone was there, but Haruka and Michiru. They had used the twins as in excuse. Setsuna gave birth to a baby girl with a head full of black hair. She had dark mysterious green eyes. When Maggie and Gary were invited in the young newborn started up a fit.

"Momma…" Maggie screeched as she covered her ears. "SHE'S BROKEN!"

Gary and Setsuna laughed.

"Have Michiru and Haruka arrived?" Setsuna asked. "They had promised they would be here when I gave birth to Lydia. They are after all the reason why she is here."

Gary shook his head no. Setsuna sighed.

Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yea its shorter than the other one.. Anyways the next chapters up will be the twins Jordan and Isabella. Their story! Hehe.. I'm throwing them into one chapter because I'd be senseless to have two chapters for them of the same exact thing.


	3. Haruka's determination

Authors note: Queen Serenity: Is Serena's mother.  
Princess-Neo Serenity: Is Serena, now as a princess.  
Usagi: Rini

Chapter Three: Haruka is determined

Michiru and Haruka lay in bed that night. They were one of the last ones to become second parents again. Ami-Chan was that last, as she was the last to give birth to Ariel. Haruka lay all the way to one side of the bed, while Michiru to the to other side. Both were not talking to each other. They dozed off about one a clock am.

Faith came into the bedroom waking Haruka. Haruka yawned and then turned to see if the blue haired girl was still sleeping. She was. Haruka picked up Faith and carried her out into the living room.

"I want you to go get dressed. Do not wake Hope. I'm going to take you some where's." Haruka explained to her five-year-old daughter.

"Where?" Faith asked curious.

"Shhh… I'll tell you when we leave. Now go get dressed." Haruka directed, pushing Faith toward her bedroom.

Haruka glanced up at the clock. It was six thirty. She went and changed, herself. Faith was standing out in front of Haruka's door waiting for her. When Haruka opened the door she jumped back. Her heart beat a little faster than normal. She picked Faith up and shut the door as quietly as possible. When outside Haruka kissed her daughter.

"You scared me when you were standing outside my door." Haruka said.

Faith giggled. "Where we going."

"Just for a walk." Haruka explained.

She wasn't sure where she was going. She just knew she had to get away from Michiru for a while. Haruka set Faith on to her own feet. Faith's eyes followed a bullfrog. She quickly went and caught it. She started walking on the sidewalk again, a few feet in front of Haruka. Faith made faces at the frog. Haruka laughed. When the frog escaped from Faith's small hands she put them in her pockets. She was quiet for some time before she asked Haruka a question she did not want to answer.

"Why were you and Michiru fighting last night? You made Hope cry." Faith said her small eyes filled with curiosity.

"We just had a small disagreement about something." Haruka explained hoping it would cease the child from asking more questions.

The sun was beginning to come up. They passed by Makoto's restaurant. Makoto was having trouble getting the door unlocked, while holding a bunch of boxes in her hands. Haruka chuckled softly.

Passing by, unnoticed to Haruka, was Setsuna. She had Lydia and Maggie with her at the park. Setsuna noticed Haruka but did not go to greet her. Setsuna's eyes followed the small Faith.

"This is how things are going to be.." Setsuna whispered under her breath as she watched them disappear. "You are hurting your daughters and Michiru."

Setsuna had heard the constant bickering between Michiru and Haruka. They had gotten into an argument the other night at the Palace Dinner.

"Papa…" Faith began.

"Yes." Haruka said, uneasily.

"Are we going to have a sister like everyone else does?" Faith questioned.

Haruka was silent. She didn't want to explain it to her daughter that there would be no younger sister for Faith and Hope. Faith noticing she did not get her answer went onto another subject.

"Are you going to leave Michiru and Hope?"

"Huh?" Haruka asked astonished.

"Some boy in my class said his parents got separated. He said they always argued and stuff. So his mom went away." Faith explained.

Haruka took Faith into her arms. "Of course not. We'd never split you and Hope up."

"Then are you and Michiru going to split up and leave me and Hope some where's else?" Faith dug deeper into the problem.

"Noooo.. Me and Michiru will never separate." Haruka said, trying not to cry.

Meanwhile…. Michiru was just waking up when she noticed that Haruka wasn't there. She didn't even bother trying to find her. She didn't care. She went into the twin's room to wake them. She noticed that Faith was missing.

"Stupid Haruka." Michiru mumbled as she woke her daughter.

Hope immediately went to look for her sister.

"She's not here." Michiru explained.

"Why?" Hope asked.

"I don't know why." Michiru said.

Hope wrinkled her nose. She went over to the couch that was next to the window and stared out it for a while, waiting for Haruka and Faith to come home.

When Michiru couldn't stand Hope looking for Haruka and Faith she yelled at her. "You need to get away from the window young lady."

"Meanie!" Hope cried out and let herself fall onto the couch.

She crossed her arms and glared at Michiru. Queen Serenity came to the Neptune and Uranus headquarters. She allowed herself into the apartment and handed Michiru a slip of paper.

"There is a dinner tonight I'd like it if you and Haruka along with your girls were to attend." Queen Serenity stated and turned to leave.

She spotted Hope on the couch and winked at her. Hope giggled at this. Queen Serenity left the quarters. When Haruka arrived home with Faith; which was pretty late she grumpily told Haruka that there was going to be a dinner at seven.

"Well, it was so nice of you to contact me and tell me. We only have fifteen minutes to get ready!" Haruka said, curtly.

"Not my fault!" Michiru stated, angrily.

Hope and Faith stood listening to their parents start another argument. Michiru turned around; not paying attention the expressions on Hope or Faith's faces and snatched Hope up into her arms. She carried her into the twin's rooms and prepared her for the party.

Haruka took Faith's hand and led her into the room. She and Michiru kept shooting glares at one another. Faith did not struggle to keep out of the dress, she allowed Haruka to put the dress on along with a bow in her hair. Michiru then got herself ready. Haruka waited for Michiru to finish. Michiru was out within three minutes. She shot one last glare at Haruka and then went and took her daughter to the dinner. Michiru arrived before Haruka did. Haruka was five minutes late; with Faith.

Though, there was a spot for Michiru and Haruka to sit together they did not.

"Momma why is Michiru and Haruka not sitting together?" Asked eight-year-old Maggie. "They are not being very nice to each other right now." Setsuna explained.

Queen Serenity could feel her stomach turn. She was praying that this would work. She had spoke to the queens earlier and she knew they would be arriving soon, she just hoped Michiru and Haruka wouldn't give another outburst.

The maids brought the dinner to the table and everyone began eating. Haruka and Michiru gave each other the death glare the whole time while eating. Hope and Faith escaped from their parents view. Both young girls took each other's hands and left the table. They went toward the Queen's Royal chair where they climbed up the mini stairs and sat in. They watched the table from afar.

"Why are mommy and papa being so mean to each other?" Hope asked Faith.

"I don't know. Papa didn't tell me." Faith replied.

"They are starting to scare me." Hope commented.

"Me too." Faith agreed.

Right then a blinding light appeared in front of the twins. Haruka and Michiru's glares broke and they stared up at the light. Within in seconds two forms of Queens stood in the middle of the room. Haruka and Michiru noticed it was their mother's. Michiru and Haruka stared at them for a moment and then turned to each other.

"YOU!" they both said in unison.

Queen Serenity tensed up.

"Please do not argue in front of the young children." Queen Kana, of Uranus ordered.

Both became silent.

"We understand there has been some disagreement between the two of you." Queen Nami, of Neptune inquired. Michiru nodded.

Faith and Hope ran up behind the Queens. They were unnoticed among the four.

"You have a choice." Queen Kana said. "You can either take these children that have been given to you from our planets or you can leave them and cause pain within your quarters."

"I am sorry to disappoint the both of you. But your time here is wasted. Allow me to clear you up on a few things." Michiru began. "Haruka believes that Hope and Faith are the only children we need. Though I've explained my wanting of more children she says no. Two are a handful as it is. How can we handle four? So Mama I'm sorry to say but your time here is a waste of time." Queen Nami and Queen Kana looked at each other and sighed.

"Very well then." They made the babies appear in their hands; two adorable twins. One had wavy blue hair and the other had sandy blonde hair, just like Haruka. They had very similar facial expressions. Queen Nami pointed her baton at the small child that lay in her arms.

"What—what are you going to do?" Haruka asked, fearfully.

"Well, since these two children will poses senshi power's as they age we can not send them to a foster home in Tokyo." Queen Nami started to explain.

"So we must take their lives away." Queen Kana explained.

"In front of the children?" Haruka asked, her heart going weak. The two children were adorable and maybe she did want children again.

"WAIT!" Cried out Princess Neo-Serenity. "Why can't you send them to live with someone like my momma did me and the others?"

"Enemies are a great danger. They are always looking for Senshi's. They have become stronger. They will know these two are senshi's before you can cry help. They will attack and destroy. It will leave a frenzy at Tokyo. We don't want that happening do we?" Queen Kana asked.

Michiru turned away from the Queens. She was saying over and over again in her head for Haruka say yes. Haruka stood there watching in horror. Hope tugged on the Queen's dress. Queen Nami's baton's light disappeared and she knelt down to Hope.

"What is it my granddaughter?" she asked.

"Is that my sister?" Hope asked.

"No, I'm afraid not." Queen Nami replied.

"But I really want a sister." Hope said softly. "Is that what mama and papa have been fighting about?" Queen Nami nodded and stood up again.

She pointed the baton at the infant again and began speaking the Neptune language. A bright light surrounded the child and then she disappeared.

"OKAY OKAY! STOP IT! PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY OTHER CHILD AWAY FROM ME!" Haruka yelled out. She dropped to her knees crying. "I really did want more children. From the beginning. But I was afraid. When Hope and Faith along with the other children were first attacked it scared me so much. When everyone started giving birth's to their second children I had vowed that Michiru and me were not going to have any more children. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to deal with the pain. With four children there is more of a chance of loosing one. I'm sorry Michiru I've displeased you. You must think I'm an awful parent." Michiru bent down to Haruka. She gently rubbed her back.

"If you would have told me how you felt we could have worked things out. I feel the same way." Just about everyone at the dinner was crying. Michiru and Haruka stood up.

"We—we'd lo-love to to hold our baby gi-girl." Haruka stuttered.

"Very well then." Queen Kana placed the girl into her arms. Michiru and Haruka took the girl over to the table. Faith followed. Queen Serenity waked up to Queen Kana and Queen Nami.

"I'd hate to bring this up to you two, but they are suppose to have two children." Queen Serenity brought up. Hope used Queen Nami's dress to blow her nose with. The three queens looked down at her. Queen Nami knelt down a second time only this time she whispered something into her ear.

"Really?" Hope asked. Queen Nami nodded.

Hope ran off toward the Queen Chair again. Queen Nami stood up; both Queen Nami and Queen Kana laughed. Hope unraveled the blankets that were in the huge basket. Michiru tried to hold the baby girl, but almost ended up dropping her. Haruka took her back into her arms.

"We lost the other one." She sobbed.

Rei, Ami, and Setsuna were all trying to comfort her.

"Hey, at least you have three children." Ami tried to comfort, but knew this was not a good route.

"We could have had four. She's going to grow up knowing that something is always missing. We will have to one day tell her what happened to her twin sister and that we lost a Neptune." Michiru explained.

"Michiru and Haruka I know this might be the wrong time to say this. But I didn't get to say it when she was born. Thanks for convincing me to have Lydia." Setsuna thanked.

"No problem." Haruka replied. "Just why didn't you try to convince us?" Setsuna's checks turned slight pink. "I was mad because you had promised to come to the hospital when Lydia was born."

"Where's Hope?" Michiru asked looking frantically around for her daughter.

Rei pointed up toward the queen and kings chair. Madelyn, Maggie, Daisy, and Ariel were all surrounding the chair.

Hope folded back the blanket to reveal a blue-headed girl.

"MOMMA!" screamed Hope. "

They do have two children." Queen Kana answered the Queen finally. "We had to force Haruka to spill her true feelings about the children. We never intended to hurt anyone."

"You had me scared there for a moment." Queen Serenity said, as she watched her daughter dash by her. She took the blue haired girl to her mother. The children followed her. Michiru was so blessed.


	4. The Venus Mask

Chapter Four: Venus' Mask

Minako was into her last week of her pregnancy. She knew at anytime she could be rushed to the hospital. Everyone had insisted on Minako to just stay in the palace hospital, but she had said no; that she was going to stay home with Gloria until her baby was born. Queen Serenity though stepped up and said that if Minako was going to stay home and watch Gloria, while her husband was working, she'd need to be under watch.

They weren't worried that Minako would have any complications. She wasn't weak like Hotaru was. It was just orders from the Queen in order to make sure the whole family was safe.

"Mommy, I wanna go to the park." A little blonde head girl stated, as she climbed up on her mothers bed. Minako glanced at the alarm; it read 6:54.

"Gloria.." grumbled Minako.

"Yes, mommy?" Gloria asked.

Minako rolled over and put her head under the pillow. Gloria just sat there and looked at her mother with a blank expression.

"Alright, go get ready. I'll be there in second." Minako finally agreed.

"YAY!" Gloria said and jumped on her mother, hugging her. Minako flinched, but didn't do anything about it she just hugged her daughter back. Gloria ran off, and Minako shut her eyes for a few seconds, thinking about what she needed to do. She needed to call someone and have them come to the park with her, she wasn't up to going against the Queen's demands, considering she didn't want to have a baby in the middle of the street or anything. She ran through her list of contacts.

Makoto didn't have to be in to work till two. She had decided to take this week off to spend with her children. Little Chloe had just turned one. Minako felt odd having another child, when almost everyone else had, had theirs. Michiru, Haruka, and Ami were the last ones.

Though, Michiru and Haruka were having many disagreements about adopting second children. They really didn't allow anyone to know their problems, everyone just saw through Hope and Faith. Sestuna wasn't talking to them since after Lydia was born. She was still upset that Michiru and Haruka hadn't shown up for the birth. Ami was always last to give birth to her children, cause she spent her time making sure she was able to deliver the other children. She in a way planned it likes this. She never got upset or jealous that she had to wait either, she would just allow fate to take its path.

It was finally decided. Minako was going to call and see if Makoto wanted to go out to the park. She slowly got out of bed and reached for the phone that was right next to her bed. She quickly dialed the Jupiter's headquarters.

"Hello?" Came a very child-like voice.

"Hey," Minako replied. "Is your mommy there?"

"I don't know. Is your mommy there?" the child-like voice asked again.

"Noo…" Minako said confused. "Is this Daisy?"

"Mommy.. there's a lady on the phone and she knows my name." Daisy pulled the phone away from her ear.

Minako should have told Daisy who she was. How could she be so dumb? Daisy rarely answered the phone though.

"Daisy ask who it is." Makoto said.

"But mommy.. She knows my name." Daisy complained.

"Will you just ask who it is?" Makoto replied.

"Fine." Daisy said and put the phone back to her ear. "Who are you?"

Minako giggled. "Its your Aunt Minako."

"Ohhhh… So that's why you know my name." Daisy replied. "What do you want?"

"Daisy, don't be so rude." Makoto scolded.

"May I talk to your mommy." Minako asked.

"Let me ask." Daisy replied. "Mommy, can Aunt Minako talk to you?"

"Yes." Makoto replied.

"Yea, you're allowed." Daisy replied. "When do you want to talk to her?" Daisy asked.

"I was hoping right now." Minako replied, feeling like she was getting no where.

Makoto finally took the phone from her daughter and talked to Minako. She apologized for Daisy. She was trying to teach her how to answer the phone.

"The other day Princess Neo-Serenity had called, and Daisy hung up on her." Makoto told to Minako. "So, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you and your children would like to go to the park with me and Gloria." Minako finally asked.

"That'd be great. Let me get Erin ready and I'll be at your place shortly." Makoto replied.

"Thank you. I'll see you then." Minako hung up the phone. She dressed herself as quickly as she could.

Gloria had eventually stumbled back into Minako's room, as she was doing her hair. Gloria had a bizarre fashion statement. She had on a pair of purple shorts, with a flowery green shirt. She had on a pair of her dad's socks. She wore one sandal on one foot, and on the other she wore her tennis shoe. She attempted to put on her play makeup. She had blush all over her face, and lip stick _around_ her mouth.

Minako gave Gloria a concerned look. She hoped as she aged she'd be better at matching and doing her own makeup. Minako was just about to change Gloria into a matching outfit, when Makoto and her children arrived. Daisy's first impression of Gloria was shock, and then she started giggling. Gloria just glared at Daisy.

Makoto sat Chloe down on the ground and picked up Gloria. "I'll get her ready for you. Daisy watch after Chloe for me now."

Minako stood there and watched as little Chloe stumbled around getting the hang of this walking business. She had just recently learned to walk, although, she had just turned one and was late for beginning to walk.

Eventually, the group was heading down to the park. Makoto was trying to keep as much stress as she could off of Minako. She kept an eye on Gloria and Daisy until they got to the park. She allowed Chloe to go play on the park as well, keeping an eye on her.

"So how is it with you and Asai?" Makoto questioned.

"He's always tired when he gets home from work, he goes straight to bed, after giving me and Gloria hugs and kisses. Gloria is beginning to wonder if her father loves her. I tried explaining to her that the Queen really needs his help this week. With Gary being on that trip, some of the guys are sick, so it's been stressful lately. I'm not even sure if he's going to be able to come to Erin's birth." Minako explained with a defeated sigh.

"The Queen wouldn't allow that to happen." Makoto assured her.

"I'm afraid she has no choice. She can't just leave one guy working up there." Minako replied. "The other day he decided to just sleep up there, he didn't come home or anything."

"I'm sorry Minako. It's been hard for me too, somewhat. Taking care of two kids and him being gone all the time. I hope the others get better sometime soon." Makoto replied, turning back to watch the children.

Daisy was teasing Gloria. "Ha, you can't makeup. You get it all over you."

"So! At least I _try_." Gloria responded, crossing her arms.

"You'll never be able to wear make up the right way." Daisy taunted.

"So!" Gloria replied.

"Nah nah nah nah nah!" Daisy stuck her tongue out, and jumped onto the monkey bars.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU ONE DAY DAISY KINO!" Gloria yelled. Minako and Makoto rolled their eyes.

"Right. When? Your too young." Daisy taunted.

"When I'm older! I promise!" Gloria replied.

"Why do those girls always do that to each other?" Minako asked.

"I have no clue. I hope it won't turn out bad between them two." Makoto said.

"What do you mean?" Minako asked.

"They always seem to get into little quarrels. And over the years they tend to get worse, today we must be lucky." Makoto replied.

"Yes, we must." Minako clutched over in pain. "Makoto, I …"

"Yes, yes.. Of course." Makoto quickly grabbed her communicator. Minako begin to cry. Makoto didn't know if it was because of pain problems, or if it was for other reasons, but she quickly got a hold of the Queen and she was immediately here to pick them up. Makoto had decided she'd walk there and would watch after Gloria. The Queen agreed and then told Makoto to call the other girls. Michiru and Haruka never answered their communicators. Makoto got a little frustrated at this. What would happen if this was about an enemy attacking? What would Michiru and Haruka do? She then called Rei. She said she'd be there after Julia and Annika woke up from their naps.

Ami would already be there, so she didn't have to worry about calling her. The Princess and Usagi were sure to be there as well, but Makoto knew what Minako wanted more than anything; her husband to be there. Makoto contacted the Knight Headquarters.

"Hello?" Asai answered.

"Asai, I was wondering if you were busy." Makoto replied.

"Yes, we are busy, why what's up?" Asai replied.

"Minako's about to give birth." Makoto answered.

"Birth?" Asai asked.

"Yea.. she's going to have Erin." Makoto replied, rather disgusted but his lack of knowledge.

"That's this week." Asai asked.

"Yea, when did you think it was?" Makoto said, a little curt.

"I'm sorry Makoto, we've just been…" Makoto cut him off.

"Busy, yes I know. Your to darn _busy _to realize that your own family is falling down the drain." Makoto said.

"Makoto you don't have to come up here and make sure your family is safe." Asai argued.

"And you don't have to go around carrying a kid, watching a kid, and trying to _not_ worry about evil. And if there is evil then you're done for, because if you hurt the baby while in battle it could be the end for it. So you're right _our_ job isn't as hard and demanding as yours." Makoto replied.

Asai didn't reply.

"I see why Minako wants to be with her daughter the whole time and why she cries. She feels like she's already lost you. I don't know what's up with you Asai, it's not like you, but you need to come and see your family before it ends." Makoto closed her communicator.

Princess Serenity had been standing behind Makoto when she turned around. "It will be okay Makoto. Minako and Asai wouldn't split."

"Then why does she already feel abandon. She is so stressed." Makoto replied.

"They are afraid. Do you remember when you were pregnant with Chloe? Shinozuki was terrified when he found out you were pregnant. He didn't show up for a month for work, cause it scared him that bad. He was afraid of her well being. He still remembers the first battle his little Daisy had to go through. He remembers it all. And with two children it _does_ mean the chances are greater at losing one. It doesn't mean he didn't _want_ another child, he just felt he was going to fail as a father, but the two of you worked it out eventually. And now look you have a great family. It just takes time."

"I understand. We better get Gloria up there with her mother." Makoto called the girls over. She placed Chloe on her hip and held onto Gloria's hand. Usagi and Daisy walked a little bit ahead. They had been to the Palace Hospital so many times they had gotten use to the path.

Finally, they arrived and waited out in the waiting room for Erin to be born. Makoto did bring Gloria into the room to see her mom when they got there. Minako asked if Shinozuki had shown up. Makoto had to tell her no and that he might not be able to show up. Then the two sat out in the waiting room with the Princess and children.

By the time Rei had arrived, Chloe had fallen asleep. Rei asked Makoto where Shinozuki was, but Makoto just shook her head. Rei sighed and sat next to her. Julia was about the same age as Chloe. Makoto and Rei both wondered if the two would befriend each other, when they got a little older to understand friendship.

Sestuna arrived shortly after 3:00 with Lydia and Maggie. "Thanks for contacting me." She said playfully.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sestuna!" Makoto apologized.

Sestuna chuckled. "It's alright, being the guardian of time has its benefits sometimes." Sestuna looked down at her daughters and whispered _sometimes._

Daisy and Maggie were both six years old. Chloe, Julia, and Lydia are all around the age of one.

"Does anyone know if Shinozuki is coming?" Sestuna questioned.

Rei, Makoto, and the Princess shook their heads no. Sestuna sighed.

"Shouldn't you know?" Makoto asked.

"It didn't allow me to see on Minako and Asai's future relationship, but I have a feeling if he doesn't show up, it's over." Sestuna explained.

"Over? What's over?" Gloria looked up concerned; she appeared to know slightly what they were talking about.

"Oh, nothing, don't worry." Rei replied.

Gloria gave her Aunt's a funny look, she didn't believe them, but there was nothing she could do. As time went on it was as though Minako was never going to have the baby, just the symptoms. Asai hadn't made any unexpected appearance, and by now everyone had lost hope that he would. Ami would come out of the room every once and a while and just frown. The children begin to get antsy; Rei believed it was time to go get some food.

She went down to the food court and got the food and brought it back up to the waiting room. The Princess asked if Gloria was excited about having a new sister. Gloria said yes.

"Mommy is daddy coming?" Daisy asked her mom.

"No sweetie, he has work tonight." Makoto replied.

"He sure does work a lot." Daisy said. Makoto nodded.

"He has to... The others are sick." Makoto explained.

"Gloria's dad isn't sick." Daisy mentioned.

"My daddy's coming." Gloria said. Everyone looked at Gloria with a sad expression. They had lost faith that he was coming. They wondered what would happen if Minako and him did split. It could really hurt Gloria and then for Erin to grow up with out a father, it could be hard on her as well.

"Why don't you think Erin hasn't came yet?" Gloria questioned. "'Cause she's waiting on daddy."

"Isn't that right?" came a masculine voice.

"DADDY!" squealed Gloria, as she ran to him. Everyone let out a sigh of relief; maybe things weren't going to be so bad.

"She's about to have her!" Queen Serenity quickly came out of the room and told them and then rushed back in.

Asai kissed Gloria and told her that he'd be right back that he had to check on mommy. He then went into the room and held onto his wife's hand as she gave birth to a very precious child. While Ami and the Queen cleaned Erin up.

"I thought you weren't going to come." Minako said as she looked up at Asai.

"I'm soo sorry for my bad behavior. I was just scared and I guess I used the job as a get away from it. Also, I took Queen Serenity's word a little too far; she never said that I'd have a possibility of missing my child's birth. I was just really afraid. I hope you can forgive me." Asai explained.

Minako seemed to be thinking, she turned her head away from him, but still held onto his hand. This made Asai uncomfortable. Ami and the Queen looked at each other worried. This can't be the end?

"For the children?" Asai whispered.

Minako still didn't turn back around. "For the children." She said, barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Thank you, Minako." He gently kissed her hand. He knew he was going to have to earn her trust again.

"Go get Gloria." Minako ordered.

Asai did as he was told. The Queen and Ami went to Minako's side, with the baby in their hands.

"It will be okay. You and Asai will work things out." Ami tried to comfort her.

"I hope so." Minako said. The Queen and Ami could hear her uncertainty. Asai came back in playing airplane with Gloria. The two laughed and giggled, this seemed to make Minako hurt more, but she held back the tears and emotion.

Asai sat Gloria next to Minako. Ami handed Minako her baby. Gloria leaned over and kissed Erin on the top of her forehead.

Asai and Minako both locked eyes with each other. They appeared to be wondering if they could work this out. Asai was hoping that Minako would forgive him and this little hardship will move on. Minako on the other hand was crying inside. She wanted to love Asai like she did before, and she had tried her best to understand his feelings toward Erin, but she had the same feelings and believed he should have been there to support her, but truth was he was always gone, and that's something no one knows, that she keeps to herself.

No one would know that Asai and Minako had actually split up for the first four months of the pregnancy. They were both good at keeping a happy and clean appearance. When asked how things were going, they would both answer terrific. When asked about the baby, they'd both say they were ecstatic about it. When they showed up at the parties, they'd always sit together and act like a family, it seemed like they had never been apart.

But no one would know they hurt Minako experienced, the lies she had to tell her daughter.


End file.
